Raphael Gainsborough and the Scythe Assassin
by InsaneScreamingWeasel
Summary: 20 years after the Harry Potter series ended, a Hogwarts student is gifted with extreme powers that go beyond human magic-and he may just be the one to save Earth from an impending catastrophe (I swear, this all comes up in later chapters ) R
1. The Assassin's First Blood

The midnight air was still. However, some object, nearly invisible to the star-studded black sky, was definitely flying through it at an unimaginable speed. It was headed towards the only lit object: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where, hopefully, all of the students were sleeping, and some of the teachers were busy with work.  
The object, turning out to be a strange cloaked figure on a broom, with some sort of combination of a cape and a hood, hovered near a window of the Gryffindor Dormitory. The figure extended a gloved hand, and the window glowed temporarily, and then fell into the moat below.  
The figure crept in through the window, his broom being able to levitate without him, her, or it, and then noticed all of the sleeping students. It grabbed its wand from its side, and, with a small flick, it turned into a deadly scythe with a two-meter long, black handle and a meter-and-a-half long, silver blade.  
A student who was awake, and writing in his journal, noticed the figure.  
"Uh," he whispered, making the figure look to him. "excuse me, but who are you, and what are you doing here?"  
"I am he," said the figure, "whom will help this planet be ruled by the one supreme race. I am here simply to cause trouble."  
He then grabbed the boy by the neck with one hand, and threw him out of the newly-opened window. However, his body glowed, after the figure said an incantation, and the boy was headed at some speed near 100 mph towards the ground.  
After hearing his calls for help, other students arose. The figure simply readied his scythe.  
  
Later, The headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Robert Jormungand, was seated, peacefully, in the chair of his office, drinking some butterbeer. In his appearance, he looked quite a lot like Johnny Depp, only with blue hair, and longer hair. Professor Snape rushed into his office, breathing heavily.  
"What seems to be the trouble?" asked the cool-headed Professor Jormungand.  
"Emergency," said Snape, "level 623."  
"I seem to have forgotten what kind of emergency a level 623 is."  
Snape rolled his eyes. "SOMEONE HAS GOT INTO THE SCHOOL AND IS PROCEEDING TO WREAK HAVOC AND KILL PEOPLE!"  
Jormungand spit out some of his butterbeer onto Snape.  
"Why didn't you say so in the first place?! Let's go after 'im!"  
  
Professor Jormungand, Professor McGonnagal, Professor Snape, and Professor Lupin ran through the hallways, following the directions they recieved to the source of the terror. They eventually reached a teacher's office that was on fire. Strings of flame turned bright green and rose from the fire, spelling out "Meet me in the dungeon, ignorant humans." They scrambled to the dungeon, hoping to find the thing with the scythe that they've been hearing about.   
A few steps after the entrance of the dungeon, it suddenly teleported into view in front of the professors.  
"Hello," he said. "You ARE fully aware that you are going to die if you meet me. But, I guess I would have reached you, anyway, being important authority figures in the school. However, I guess you could have escaped, butÑ"  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!" shouted the four of the professors, simultaneously, pointing their high-quality wands to the fiend. He simply raised a hand towards the blasts, and they stopped in midair, and turned into dust that blew away.  
"You seem to underestimate me," said the fiend. He threw his scythe at McGonnagal, impaling her through the heart. He extended a hand, and retrieved his scythe. She died instantly.  
"You INSANE BASTARD!" shouted Jormungand, pointing his wand to the fiend, and knowing that his Headmaster status gave him status as an official in the ministry of magic, according to some new rules, and that he had an unforgivable curse liscence. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
A green blast shot out of his wand at the fiend. It was deflected, by a simple flick of a wrist, onto Jormungand. However, it didn't affect him, since he had an immunity to the curse.   
"Now," said the fiend, "I think I should try out some of MY magic. Zoroglash...DELVIGRANAT!"  
With that, a large fireball shot out from his hand. Jormungand dodged the fireball. When it hit the ground, it had an immense explosion.  
  
Meanwhile, one of his prisoners, Raphael Gainsborough, along with Jerome Wordsworth, were observing all of this through a cage. Raphael had a brown ponytail that went down to his waist, green eyes, and white skin. Jerome looked a slight bit strange, as he had short black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, a big chin, and a hawklike nose. These looks were just one of the factors thatÊmade him slightly unpopular.  
Raphael, however, was always on the slight upper scale of popularity, as he had a strange, wonderful talent: new magic that only he could use, with all of the spells in a spellbook in a language that only he could understand.  
"This is wrong," whispered Jerome.  
"I know," whispered Raphael.  
"Hey," said Jerome, "Didn't you use Zorogoosh Devilgranite or whatever spell he used one time?"  
"Good idea, maybe he's not immune to my magic!" He then pointed his wand to the fiend. "Davro...Gelishni...Govaghgelshnigar!"  
The fiend looked up to the suspended cage to find a spell of his kind being cast, and was just about to destroy the prisoners, but several strong lightning bolts hit him in the exposed, invisible face.   
"Now's our chance!" said Jormungand, summoning his sword from the air. He ran up to the fiend and stabbed him in the back while he was still trying to heal his face. An unholy screech was let out from the fiend. The sword was ejected immediately by some strange force. The wound was also healed immediately.  
"It seems," said the fiend, "that you have someone of my kind in your school. I'll be back, and I'll be stronger." With that, it dissapeared.  
  
"You there!" shouted Jormungand, to the cage. "In the cage! What are your names and houses!"  
"Oh, are we in trouble," said Jerome. "Jerome Wordsworth, Gryffindor!"  
"Raphael Gainsborough," said Raphael, "Slytherin!"  
"Well," said Jormungand, "you have done an awfully stupid thing, by trying to hurt that killer. However, in doing so, you saved my life. Seventy points to each of your houses, for personal reasons. Snape, get them down and let them go."  
  
Headmaster Jormungand called for a solemn meeting the following morning.  
"I think most of you are aware that a horrible tragedy occured last night. Let me explain. An intruder went into Hogwarts and randomly started killing students and faculty, violently. Some of the faculty and I fended it off, but it has not been apprehended. I am afraid to announce that security has been tightened. Therefore, such changes have been made as quidditch being cancelled until further notice, installation of security guards..." the speech went on for quite some time.  
  
Normally, the students would have said how bored they were of the speech, afterwards. However, since such a horrendous tragedy had occurred, with a death toll nearing fifty, they were talking about different things.  
Raphael and Jerome, however, were talking about something completely different.  
"SEVENTY POINTS!" said Jerome, slapping Raphael on the back. "See what your nifty little powers can earn us?"  
"Well," said Raphael, "if you put it that way, doesn't it sound like cheating?" There seemed to be a hint of worry in his voice.  
"What's wrong, Raph? It seems like something's wrong."  
"I'm just worried about Diana. I didn't see her at the breakfast speech today." Diana Manchester was his lover. They had known each other since they were six.  
"Oh, I'm sure she's all right. I heard her friend just died, and maybe she's in her chambers crying or somethingÑ"  
They both stopped and gasped when they saw Diana's name on a piece of parchment posted on the wall. It listed the names of those who died at the hand of the scythe assasin. 


	2. Insulting Isabel

That night, a memorial service was conducted for those who died in the tragedy. Everyone "who wants a fair reputation" appeared. Even Raphael was there, though every word he said was choked through tears.  
As the names were being called of those who died (some showed as ghosts in Hogwarts, and were glad to meet their friends again), Diana was eventually reached. However, when that name was reached, Professor Jormungand achieved an even more grim look on his face.  
"I'm afraid," he said, "that I have some terrible news for the friends of this particular student, whom I will inform with telepathy."  
Raphael then could not, at first, comprehend the mental signal he received: Diana's body and ghost were taken to the assassin's lair for unknown reasons.  
Raphael simply yelled a wordless yell of agony.   
  
After the memorial service, Raphael, before going to bed, went with Jerome and their friend, Naomi, to bring a bouquet of roses the girls' bathroom that Insulting Isabel, who strangely replaced Moaning Myrtle, resided in. He placed the bouquet in the exact spot where Diana was killed, along with a two-page letter that he didn't care if it would ever reach her.  
However, him and Jerome being the only two boys in the girls' bathroom, Insulting Isabel showed up as soon as he put the roses and the letter down.  
  
"GET. OUT. OF. MY. BATHROOM. YOU. IGNORANT. MALES." she shouted.  
"For your information," said Raphael, "we were just on our way out, thank you very much." Raphael then started to leave, and Jerome and Naomi followed him.  
Unfortunately, Raphael knew it was far from ending there, because Isabel and him have had quite a lot of quarrels ever since she came, which was when Raphael arrived at Hogwarts.  
"Who are the roses for?" Raphael rolled his eyes.  
"Oh," said Isabel, "I get it. Diana McBitchpants is DEAD."  
That turned on the ignition for Raphael's anger. When it came to derogatory comments about his recently dead girlfriend, a small amount was far too much. He slowly turned around at Isabel.  
"DING, DONG," continued Isabel, dancing around in the air, "THE BITCH IS DEAD, WHICH DUMB BITCH? DIANA MCBITCH! DING, DONG, THE STUPID BITCH IS DEEEAAAAD!! DING, DONG, THE BITCH ISÑ"  
She was immediately interrupted by Raphael shouting "GILSHAST!" which was the spell that only Raphael could use (it was one of the spells of his mysterious magic) that caused pain to ghosts-not physical (or, more literally, spiritual) damage, just intense pain.  
  
Isabel was knocked back by the dead agony blast (the name given to it by Raphael), and she let out a horrible scream that rang in Raphael and Jerome's ears like it was right next to them. It didn't cause hearing damage, though. She fell through the bathroom floor.  
"You've really done it this time," she said, rising from the bathroom floor. "Now, TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!"  
Raphael then appeared as if he was in a trance; his eyes were rolled, and his body was perfectly still.  
However, he saw images of what was happened in the lair of the assassin: Diana's dead body being was being kicked around and made fun of by the assassin's henchmen, a vampire bit her in the neck, a new soul occupied her body, and she was infecting captive humans with vampirism.  
"And," said Isabel, after the nightmare ended, "for your information, that stuff actually happened in the lair of the assassin that came in here last night, and furthermore-"  
She was, again, interrupted by a spell, this time it had the incantation "gilshastmeg," and it caused repeated bursts of dead agony blasts like a machine gun. Isabel screeched even louder, and fell and rose from the bathroom floor again.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" shouted Isabel. She then grabbed a ghostly wand from her clothes, and shouted "CRUCIO!" at Raphael.  
Raphael screamed in pure agony, as his friends watched in horror as he suffered.  
"I'll go get Snape," said Naomi, who ran away quickly.  
In about thirty seconds, Naomi returned with Snape.  
"You had better have a good reason for-" said Snape, but he was interrupted by seeing the effect of an unforgivable curse. He quickly used a new magic to put an end to the pain.  
"AAGGH...ugh...ahh...that's...much...better..." said Raphael, panting.  
Snape used magic to find out who did the curse, and looked menacingly at Isabel.  
"ISABEL." said Snape. "WHAT. IS. THE. MEANING. OF. THIS?!"  
Isabel was already crying when Snape came in. When Jerome and Naomi noticed this, they sighed.  
  
"Oh, Snape," said Isabel, "I was just sitting here thinking about what a git that one girl is for not thinking our Headmaster is so absolutely handsome, when...when RAPHAEL GAINSBOROUGH," she said those two words very bitterly, "comes in with his little friends and says 'hey, bitch, boys can come in here all we like, the bathrooms should accomoddate both sexes!'"  
"I SWEAR, NONE OF THIS IS TRUE, PROFESSOR SNA-" interjected Naomi. She was interrupted, however, by Isabel.  
"LET. ME. FINISH." shouted Isabel. "Anyway, he was saying 'So therefore, I'm gonna use a little bit of my special magic to put you out of existance!' I didn't believe him, but I could feel myself fading away when he pointed his wand at me and started speaking in some sort of strange language! I had no choice but...but to use an unforgivable curse! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"  
"THIS IS THE WORST PILE OF LIES I'VE HEARD FROM A GHOST IN ALL MY LIFE," said Jerome.  
Snape simply shook his head.  
"I'm afraid there's a small section for ghosts in the children's section in Azkaban," said Snape.  
"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH-" shouted Isabel, getting ready to fly off. However, Raphael pulled out a small container with a cork that he convieniently had for catching rogue ghosts in the forbidden forest and shipping off to collectors for money, and he simply said "zorka" over and over again, quickly, and Isabel was made smaller and put into the container.  
  
"I heard a great commotion in here," said Davy, the house elf, entering the bathroom, "and it seems like it's over. Would anyone be so kind as to tell me what's going on?"  
"Hi, Davy," said Raphael. "I had to put Insulting Isabel in a ghost bottle to transport to Azkaban."  
Davy's eyes widened.  
"Whatever for?"  
"Casting the pain-causing unforgivable curse on me."  
"WHAT?! Oh my goodness. She's really gone insane this time. Wait, what if this information goes out? How will Hogwarts' reputation become?" At this point, he started pacing in a clockwise circle. "This is not good. Hold on, what if we keep it a secret? But what if there are SPIES in the school watching us as we speak?" He quickly looked around in all directions, sometimes pointing to things. "Raphael! I think something behind that wall moved! Cast a memory charm on it! That wall too! Oh, dear, they're everywhere! EVERYWHERE! AAAGH! AAAGH! WE'LL BE RUINED! RUI-"  
Just then, he was hit in the face by Raphael with Raphael's fish of much sense. Raphael would have cast a charm on any object to make it serve the same purpose as the fish of much sense, such as the baseball bat of much sense, but he chose a rubber fish for comical reasons.  
"Ahh," said Davy, "that's much better."  
  
"I'm rather surprised, David," said Snape. "Noone has yet mentioned the issue of you being rather battle-worn."  
"Well," said Davy, taking out some moving photographs that another house elf took, "I was in the Forbidden Forest, when I encountered a swarm of bats. I recognized them as vampiric bats that could infect me with vampirism, so I did the civilized thing to do and ran as fast as I could. The bats then somewhat formed into a vampire!"  
When he showed the photograph of the flying, clothed vampire torso, Raphael was simply pointed to it with his mouth open. He realized that the nightmare that Isabel showed him was truth.  
"Thats...that's Diana!" said Raphael.  
Davy's eyes widened, again.  
"So THAT'S what happened to the body," said Davy. "Let's hope her soul is safe."  
"Her soul IS safe, I can sense it-but it won't be safe for long. Therefore, there's only one thing for me to do."  
"Use one of your spells?" asked Naomi.  
"This is stronger than any of my spells," said Raphael. "It's simply praying to something. I got the idea from the spellbook where I get all my special spells. When I prayed last time, I got my wish, even though I'm not much of a believer-and I was asking for something MAJOR."  
Therefore, when he got to the slytherin common room, he started writing down his prayer on a piece of parchment. He wrote it in a strange writing and language; the same language that was in the incantations of his special spells, and the same writing that was in the spellbook that he mysteriously recieved that had the spells.  
His prayer was as follows:  
Almighty ruler of Zarjinia, great Margarni,  
Again, it is me, Raphael Christopher Gainsborough. I wish no more of you than to have you protect the ghost of the girl I love, and to have her eventually returned to me in her body. I know that you have plenty of affairs to deal with in your own realm, and that I'm just a lowly human, but you could at least provide her with some bodyguards, while we tries to save her.  
  
He did have a premonition that people would eventually go to the lair of the assassin and rescue her. He sometimes predicted random things, but they were very random.  
He then threw it into the common room fireplace with a roaring fire, shouted the incantation "avgar-tak!" and the parchment glowed white and dissapeared. 


End file.
